


Pleased As A Punch

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian needs to relax. Jenson arranges for them to spend a few days together in France. Sebastian is very ungrateful, but he does enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased As A Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 2013 Hungary Grand Prix.

 

 

A shadow fell over Jenson. He couldn't prevent a smirk from crawling across his face. Sebastian kicked pointedly at his sun-lounger. Jenson's smirk grew into a chuckle as he shoved his sunglasses up past his forehead. Sebastian appeared to be deeply unamused, which only made Jenson laugh harder. Whoops.

 

“God, you really are the worst at holidays,” he managed to squeeze out.

 

“I have been away from Milton Keynes for two days, that is holiday enough,” Sebastian replied, a faintly murderous look on his face. “I'm missing important prep.”

 

“If there were any emergencies, or if Christian had changed his mind, they’d call the hotel. And no, you're not getting your phone back.”

 

Sebastian kicked the lounger again, making Jenson's laughter hitch. He'd let it slide the first time so now in retaliation, he lunged without warning and pulled Sebastian down on top of him. Sebastian tried to fight back, shoving and smacking until eventually he sagged and kissed Jenson's exposed hip. Jenson's smirk mellowed into a fond smile as he watched Sebastian rearrange himself– his head on Jenson’s chest, his body blanketing the rest. It felt very comfortable, despite the hot sun.

 

Jenson rubbed a hand through Sebastian's dark blonde hair, enjoying the brief rumble-purr that Seb let out in response. This was what the holiday was about – forcing Sebastian into relaxation, and yes, Jenson was aware of how much of an oxymoron that was. The fact was that Sebastian had been wound so tightly after Hungary that Christian had grabbed Jenson afterwards, instructing him to take Sebastian somewhere far from Milton Keynes.

 

“Adrian and the engineers need to work, so I need Seb gone for a few days.”

 

Jenson had laughed, still riding the high of finishing in the top ten, his hair thick with sweat. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Seb's only interested in killing me at the moment.”

 

“He can kill you wherever he likes, as long as it's not in Milton Keynes.”

 

Christian had promised a complete communications blackout from Red Bull, unless there was a serious problem, and Jenson had gotten Martin on-board and had had few words with Seb's personal team, who had been fiendishly delighted about getting one over on Seb. They'd gotten Sebastian to the hotel without any problem – it was in France, discreet, even the pool that they were currently lounging by was for their private use only. Jenson owed them all some kind of hefty ‘thank you’ gift. He had a feeling that Christian would settle for a few pale ales (and for Jenson to not hold up Sebastian again for so many laps but Christian would never ask that and Jenson would never agree anyway). The others probably already had an itemised list to hand over the next time that he saw them.

 

Jenson could feel Sebastian relaxing against him, tension oozing out thanks to the rhythmic scratching of Jenson’s fingers. It gave Jenson ample time to enjoy the view. Seb never tanned well, but the slight darkening of his pale skin was a welcome sight, especially as he was shirtless. His swimming trunks were functional and blue and his lips were slightly chapped. Jenson's free hand slipped down to firmly grab a handful of unsuspecting arse, making Seb jump and then swear in German. Jenson ducked down to press his mouth to Seb's forehead.

 

They both needed this. Sebastian could have easily found a way back to the UK if he'd really wanted to. But a little holiday, a break from everything before tinkering and testing started all over again, before the second half of the season, was exactly what they needed and he knew it.

 

“Heikki is laughing at me,” Sebastian muttered into Jenson's armpit.

 

Despite knowing that Jenson's fantastically dry-humoured physio was miles away, Jenson still raised his gaze to take a quick look around the pool, just in case. There was no sign of anyone of course, which was exactly what Jenson and Red Bull had jointly paid for.

 

Sebastian's eyes were still shut as he continued. “I know, wherever he is, he is laughing at me.”

 

Jenson snorted. “Yeah, he is.”

 

As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian and tugged him upwards. Sebastian cracked open an unimpressed eye. Of course he was settled and lethargic when Jenson was in the mood for activity. Jenson manoeuvred himself downward enough to snatch a kiss, his neck at a terrible angle, and raised his eyebrows in a clear 'see?'

 

“Either you get up here, or you go all the way down there.”

 

Sebastian's eyes gleamed and Jenson's smirk made a reappearance. He'd recently threatened to buy Sebastian a t-shirt emblazoned with the sentence Greedy Little Cocksucker. Sebastian had shrugged and said that that was fine, seeing as he could never wear it in public due to Red Bull's PR policies. Jenson had countered that Sebastian could wear the t-shirt and nothing else when it was just the two of them. The conversation had ended with Sebastian enthusiastically living up to the hypothetical t-shirt; it had been a very good evening.

 

Now, Seb partially untwisted himself and crawled languidly up Jenson before pausing to hover over him, wide blue eyes filled with something very promising, something equally promising bumping against Jenson's thigh. Jenson settled back to enjoy the warmth of the younger man's body and his absolute focus.

 

He nibbled on Seb's bottom lip as one of Seb's hands slid across Jenson's nipples. They only had three days left of this quiet private bliss, interspersed with Sebastian's stream of complaints of course. Jenson was planning on spending as much relaxing time with Seb as possible. And he knew that despite the frequent complaints, Sebastian was clearly enjoying not having to rush so much too, and not having to squeeze in time together around their constant work commitments. He definitely hadn't been complaining that morning when they’d shared an extremely leisurely shower.

 

Jenson was yanked out of his very pleasant thoughts when Sebastian suddenly and quickly jumped out of his arms, took hold of the sun-lounger, and tipped Jenson into the pool. Fuck. Jenson coughed out water as he surfaced, very glad that he'd managed to hold onto his sunglasses during the unexpected trip. Sebastian, the little shit, was laughing from the safety of dry land. He looked so pleased with himself.

 

Jenson shook his head and paddled to the side. “Was that for getting you kidnapped to France, or for the twelve laps you couldn't get past me in Hungary?”

 

It was Seb's turn to smirk and he bent down so that Jenson could hear his quiet words. “It's for one, the other...”

 

Oh, so there was punishment still to come. Jenson grinned; it was good to see Seb so mischievous instead of sulky. At this rate, Christian was going to owe him, not the other way round. Still...

 

Jenson's wet hands grabbed Seb's ankles. Gravity was on his side, allowing him to easily tug Seb into the pool. Seb swore in German again, very loudly, as he plummeted head-first into the water. Jenson stayed close enough to sort of catch him.

 

_-the end_


End file.
